Silent Agreement
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jara. Suite de 'Obsolete'.


**Silent Agreement  
**  
by Jara

**Auteur**** : Jara**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Angst/Romance  
Résumé : Futur fic, suite de 'Obsolete'. Je vous conseille fortement de le lire d'abord sinon, vous ne comprendrez pas ce qui se passe ici.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. If I could own Jack's ass somehow I would be really happy.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à chiroho et nhawk pour avoir relu cette fic. Si vous n'aimez pas l'histoire et pensez que je n'aurais pas dû écrire de suite, plaignez-vous à chiroho, c'est lui qui l'a voulue !

Feedback : laissez-moi simplement savoir ce que vous pensez sincèrement, cela ensoleillera ma journée ! Vraiment, je suis étudiante à la fac, ceci est ma seule paie !

Note du traducteur : suite plus optimiste à 'Obsolete'... Merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de Jara à mes emails. Je publie donc la traduction de sa fic sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Sam » 

Elle fixait le gobelet en plastique dans sa main. Pendant un instant, elle oublia ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, puis s'en souvint. Elle remplit machinalement le gobelet de punch, souhaitant qu'il contienne de l'alcool, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas. Ils étaient encore au SGC et si une urgence survenait, tout le monde devrait être prêt. Les Goa'uld étaient peut-être vaincus, mais cela ne signifiait pas que tout danger était éliminé. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait, au moins, essayer de faire semblant de se soûler.

« Sam ? »

Il était parti ; elle savait qu'il ne se montrerait pas à la fête, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait. Un sentiment déchirant s'était installé au creux de son ventre à l'instant où elle était entrée dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'avait poussée à le chercher après que Daniel ait mentionné son absence. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce moment viendrait. Peut-être ne s'était-elle pas attendue elle-même à ce que toute l'équipe parvienne si loin.

« Sam ?! »

Elle déglutit en considérant ce qui aurait pu être : la mort de l'un d'eux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du gobelet, le bosselant.

« Sam ! » La voix inquiète l'atteignit finalement comme une main se posait sur son épaule.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle, agacée, en se tournant pour regarder la personne qui avait osé la déranger.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Janet, ses yeux cherchant à découvrir ce qui se passait.

« Je vais très bien ! » protesta Sam, peut-être un petit peu trop.

Janet leva un sourcil. « Oui, je suis certaine que vos mains tremblent parce que vous allez parfaitement bien, » répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Confuse, Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour remarquer qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. Haïssant son corps de trahir son malaise, elle posa précipitamment le gobelet, le contenu se renversant sur la table. « Je vais très bien ! » répéta-t-elle, encore plus agacée maintenant par son besoin urgent de nettoyer les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer.

L'expression d'incrédulité qu'elle reçut du Docteur n'aida pas. « Qu'a dit le Colonel O'Neill ? »

Sam cligna des yeux. Janet ne pouvait probablement pas savoir où elle était allée. « Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Oh, » Janet fronça les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à la table pour nettoyer la pagaille elle-même. « J'ai simplement pensé que c'était là où vous étiez allée. »

« Non, » répondit Sam, regardant furieusement les mains de Janet.

« Qu'y a-t-il alors ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose avec Rob ? » Janet tenta de lui soutirer plus d'informations.

« Non, tout va très bien entre Rob et moi. » Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Pas maintenant, pas quand le Colonel avait quitté le SGC pour de bon. Il n'y avait que très peu de doute en elle qu'il remette à nouveau les pieds à Cheyenne Mountain. « Ne pourrait aller mieux, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit soupir, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Janet.

« Wow, vous êtes vraiment convaincante, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Janet, s'il vous plait. Pas maintenant, pas ici. » Sam secoua la tête en la regardant.

« Et quand et où est-ce que ce sera le bon moment ? » Le Docteur ne semblait pas renoncer, chose à laquelle elle était devenue trop douée.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! » protesta Sam faiblement.

« Sam… » Janet mit son expression de réprimande sur le visage en inspirant profondément avant de continuer à parler.

« Ne dites pas un mot ! » siffla Sam, ne voulant pas que les gens remarquent leur dispute. « J'aime Rob. Et c'est tout, Janet. Il n'y a rien entre le Colonel O'Neill et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien. Il a démissionné et il ne montrera plus jamais son visage ici. C'est fini ! » Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux, voulant lui faire comprendre clairement. Avec un bref hochement de tête, considérant sa mission accomplie, elle tourna sur ses talons. Elle fit exprès de sortir du mess aussi en colère qu'elle pouvait, ignorant le sentiment de déchirement qui ne voulait pas s'effacer.

Comment pourrait-il y avoir encore quelque chose entre le Colonel O'Neill et elle quand elle l'avait trahi de la pire des manières possibles ?

---

**Deux semaines plus tard…**

Sam soupira en mettant le dernier verre dans le placard. Elle détestait se réveiller pour trouver une cuisine pleine de vaisselle sale qui l'attendait. Rob avait essayé de la convaincre de simplement laisser ça et d'aller au lit. Malgré son « nous devons célébrer ça en privé », elle avait insisté pour qu'ils nettoient maintenant.

C'était comme d'être à son mariage ; tout le monde leur souhaitant bonne chance, leur disant combien ils avaient de la chance d'avoir trouvé l'autre. Elle avait cru qu'elle hurlerait si elle entendait une fois de plus 'Vous deux formez un couple adorable'.

Elle referma le placard avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire et appuya ses mains sur plan de travail.

« Chérie, veux-tu venir et ouvrir les cadeaux ? » La voix de Rob voyagea du salon jusqu'à elle, là où il était en train d'essayer de venir à bout des dernières preuves.

« Oui, bien sûr. Commence, j'arrive dans une seconde, » répondit-elle en s'éloignant du plan de travail.

Dieu, elle se sentait ridicule. Elle _l'_avait attendu, avait espéré qu'il se montrerait à sa porte pour lui souhaiter une vie heureuse. Lentement elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fixa la vue glacée devant elle, n'enregistrant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voyait. Si les choses étaient inversées, elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable d'aller à sa fête de fiançailles. Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant espéré que ce serait différent pour lui ? Que la sonnerie de la porte résonnerait et que quand elle ouvrirait la porte, elle le trouverait là en jean, t-shirt et veste en cuir. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant et put presque sentir son après-rasage, ses genoux s'amollissant à la pensée.

Jurant à voix basse pour elle-même, elle prit finalement deux bières et referma en claquant la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle avait tourné la page, elle ne devrait pas penser à lui, pas comme ça.

Comme elle entrait dans le salon, elle trouva Rob assis sur le canapé au milieu de tout un tas de présents. Il était en train d'en ouvrir un en ce moment et lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux étincelant malicieusement.

Sam pouffa, s'amusant à le voir comme cela. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Alors, qu'avons-nous ? »

« Un grille-pain de ma tante, un jeu de serviettes marquées lui-et-elle de Janet et… » Il fut frustré par le paquet dont il venait d'ouvrir. Troublé, il baissa les yeux comme le contenu tombait sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? » Il regarda Sam et leva la vieille casquette usée. « Est-ce une plaisanterie de tes collègues ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils et lui prit la casquette. « Oh, mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle en regardant la casquette, la reconnaissant immédiatement pour ce qu'elle était : la casquette porte-bonheur du Colonel Jack O'Neill.

« Quoi ? » Rob la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

« As-tu vu qui a donné ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton insistant, regardant autour d'elle, même si elle savait que tout le monde était parti il y a une heure. Comment avait-il pu être là alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ?

Rob haussa les épaules. « Je ne me rappelle pas. Il y avait tant de personnes ici… » Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la casquette. « De qui est-ce ? »

Toutes ses pensées sur Jack cessèrent nettes avec cette question. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tenaient fermement la casquette. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour le Colonel de la laisser ici. C'était sa façon de lui faire savoir qu'il avait toujours foi en elle et lui faisait confiance pour garder SG1 et le monde entier en sécurité. « Personne, probablement une plaisanterie des gars. Tu sais que Teal'c a un sens de l'humour particulier. »

« Oui. » Rob hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement car il connaissait assez bien l'équipe. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour commencer. Il travaillait à la zone 51 et un jour SG1 avait eu besoin d'aide avec un artefact. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant 48 heures de suite, mais avaient finalement trouvé une solution brillante, même si c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit à elle-même. Ils travaillaient super bien ensemble. Il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Il était attentionné. Il savait tout du SGC, donc aucun secret n'était nécessaire.

« Veux-tu ouvrir le suivant ? » demanda-t-il, la tirant à nouveau hors de ses pensées.

Sam secoua la tête. « Non, je crois que je préfère aller au lit. » Elle lui fit un doux sourire et posa la casquette sur la table basse. « Tu veux te joindre à moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin en se levant du canapé et se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle en la suivant. « Tu sais bien que oui. » Tout de suite après, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle par derrière et il déposa un baiser doux sur son cou. Elle sourit et se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, savourant la sécurité de ses bras. Le contact des corps, la capacité à simplement agir sans avoir à penser à tout ce que vous pensiez ou faisiez, était quelque chose qui l'avait menée à lui.

---

Sam roula doucement sur son côté pour regarder l'heure : 03:14. En soupirant, elle resta étendue sur son dos et fixa le plafond. Le bras de Rob était enroulé autour de son ventre, et bien que parfois elle savourât la façon dont il la gardait près de lui, là maintenant, cela l'agaça. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière, et elle savait que même un vaisseau mère Goa'uld ne le réveillerait. Il s'était endormi il y avait environ trois heures, mais elle n'avait pas été capable d'en faire autant. Même si son corps était épuisé, son esprit travaillait à toute allure.

Elle repensa à la fête et sa conversation avec Daniel. Elle savait que si le Colonel gardait contact avec quelqu'un, ce serait lui. Aussi quand cela avait paru le moins suspect, elle avait demandé à l'archéologue s'il avait eu des nouvelles du Colonel. Daniel avait simplement secoué la tête et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il l'avait appelé il y a deux semaines pour annoncer qu'il allait dans le Minnesota. A cet instant, Tealc, qui avait pris part à la conversation silencieusement, leva ses sourcils pour lui dire que 'c'est plus que bizarre qu'O'Neill ne les ait pas invités à venir'. Elle avait silencieusement acquiescé et laissé tomber le sujet, même si son esprit n'en faisait pas de même.

Il était vrai que l'image de lui, seul à son chalet, l'avait frappée. Il avait toujours essayé d'emmener quelqu'un avec lui, surtout elle, semblait-il. C'était avec regret qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne verrait probablement jamais son chalet par elle-même maintenant. Elle savait ce que son cadeau signifiait, juste comme elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour lui de ne même pas lui parler.

Soudain la chambre sembla devenir trop chaude, même en dépit du manque de vêtement. L'obscurité semblait se refermer sur elle comme si elle avait l'impression d'être confinée, étendue dans le lit. Le bras de Rob en travers de son ventre ne faisant qu'accroître son malaise. Sa respiration profonde et régulière commençait à porter de plus en plus sur ses nerfs. Avec un léger grognement, elle se redressa et le bras glissa de son corps. C'était comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de sa poitrine et qu'elle pouvait à nouveau respirer. Elle regarda une fois de plus l'homme dormant à côté d'elle et sortit du lit.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, elle réussit finalement à trouver un t-shirt et un pantalon dans l'obscurité et les mit. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle entendit le lit grincer légèrement comme Rob bougeait. « Sam ? » appela sa voix endormie.

« Retourne dormir, » répondit-elle et elle attendit pendant un instant.

« Où vas-tu ? » Ses mots étaient traînants.

« Salle de bain, maintenant retourne dormir. » Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de garder sa voix au niveau d'un murmure. Il n'y eut pas de réponse de lui et elle entendit à nouveau sa respiration régulière. Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa hors de la chambre. Ne se donnant pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, elle descendit les marches et entra dans le salon, ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Reconnaissante à la douce brise qui balaya la maison, elle s'installa sur le canapé et fixa l'écran noir de la télé.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que ses yeux se déplacent de l'écran sur la casquette qui était toujours posée sur la table basse. Avec un léger soupir, elle la ramassa. Il n'allait jamais en mission sans elle. Un doux sourire incurva ses lèvres comme elle se rappelait le visage de Jack quand Jonas l'avait essayée. Il s'était approché de l'alien, avait arraché la casquette de ses mains et après l'avoir épousseté amoureusement, l'avait replacée sur sa tête. Quand il avait été satisfait que la casquette fût en sécurité, il avait jeté un regard noir à Jonas et lui avait dit 'Jamais, ô grand jamais, ne touchez à nouveau à _ma_ casquette!'

Son sourire devint triste comme ses doigts caressaient la visière de la casquette. Les choses étaient si différentes au SGC sans Jack O'Neill. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ressentirait cela, mais même ses sarcasmes lui manquaient, sa façon de gérer les situations. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne prenait pas les choses au sérieux, au contraire. Simplement la façon dont il pouvait plaisanter aux pires moments l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aidée à mettre les choses en perspective. Rien ne pouvait être trop mauvais si Jack pouvait encore en plaisanter. Ses pensées s'attardèrent sur l'utilisation de son prénom, une partie d'elle voulait même le dire tout haut. Pourtant, elle était trop consciente d'elle-même pour commencer à parler à elle-même dans le noir.

La gorge serrée, elle prit finalement la décision et mit la casquette. Lentement elle tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche presque ses sourcils. Il avait l'habitude de la porter ainsi, empêchant le monde de voir ses yeux à moins qu'il ne le veuille – quelque chose qui l'avait frustrée parfois. Elle se rappelait avoir à refouler l'envie de simplement la tirer d'un coup sec de sa tête et demander qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Remarquez, il y avait eu des moments complètement opposés. Quand elle s'était retournée et l'avait trouvé en train de la regarder, ses yeux scintillant dans l'ombre de la visière, et un sourire lent mais malicieux se formant sur son visage. C'était alors qu'elle avait des problèmes pour respirer, qu'elle voulait se perdre dans ces profondeurs et le désir était tellement intense qu'elle devait se détourner, luttant pour empêcher ses joues de rougir

Sam gémit et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle pensait à son ex-supérieur de cette façon. Ici, elle était assise, toute seule dans l'obscurité, pendant qu'à l'étage, son beau fiancé aimant était complètement inconscient des pensées infidèles qu'elle entretenait. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, cela ne donnait pas l'impression d'être une trahison envers Rob. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Jack… et elle-même.

Elle posa sa joue contre le cuir du canapé, essayant de tirer du réconfort de sa texture froide. Elle réalisa que les sentiments qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur étaient ceux de regrets. Il n'aurait pas dû simplement partir comme il l'avait fait. Son cadeau était touchant et cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle, même si elle savait que Rob ne saisirait jamais la signification. Elle souhaitait qu'il la lui ait donnée personnellement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui avait fait défaut, mais au moins dans le passé, il y avait eu les inquiétudes pour couvrir cela. Maintenant, il n'y avait ni désastre ni les Goa'uld pour le séparer d'elle. Il était parti parce qu'il l'avait choisi et elle savait qu'elle l'avait conduit à cela.

Alors qu'elle était assise là, elle fut soudain consciente d'une odeur familière. Cela lui prit un certain temps pour découvrir ce que c'était exactement, mais cela la frappa alors : c'était l'odeur de Jack. Son après-rasage mélangé avec l'odeur reconnaissable qui était Jack O'Neill. Elle réalisa que ça devait venir de la casquette. Son bon sens lui disait de l'enlever et de retourner au lit, avec Rob. Mais ce fut un autre sentiment qui gagna. Un désir irrépressible en elle de le voir une dernière fois, pour le remercier pour la casquette, et d'avoir été un grand supérieur. C'était peut-être une idée insensée puisque c'était le milieu de la nuit et qu'il était probablement en train de dormir, mais elle ne pouvait rester assise là tranquillement plus longtemps. Même s'il dormait, elle pouvait au moins tenter le coup.

---

Les mains de Sam se resserrèrent autour du volant alors qu'elle regardait la maison de Jack O'Neill. A sa surprise, la maison toute entière était illuminée comme un sapin de Noël, signifiant clairement que quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle commençait à reconsidérer si oui ou non ceci était une bonne idée. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait accomplir en se montrant chez lui au milieu de la nuit.

Sa main glissa du volant vers les clés qui était toujours sur le contact. Lentement, elle commença à tourner, mais à mi-course, sa main se figea. Il était clair que Jack était en train de couper tous les liens entre eux et peut-être que ceci était sa dernière chance de l'empêcher de réussir. L'idée qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être plus jamais la rendait malade. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si elle partait, elle le perdait. Si elle entrait, peut-être qu'elle le perdrait quand même, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas à se demander ce qui aurait pu être.

Elle retira la clé du contact et la fit tourner autour de ses doigts, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la maison. De temps en temps, elle pouvait voir son ombre lorsqu'il passait devant une fenêtre. Elle resta assise là pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que finalement elle ait rassemblé assez de courage et sortit de la voiture. La montée jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée sembla durer une éternité. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime pour trouver les mots justes, mais rien ne venait. Aussi quand elle s'arrêta enfin devant la porte d'entrée, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire.

Eh bien, au moins elle était venue jusque-là. Ses yeux fixèrent la sonnette, désirant qu'elle sonne toute seule. L'effort de lever son bras et de le faire elle-même semblait insurmontable.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, sonne à cette fichue porte ! » se réprimanda-t-elle.

Comme si le Colonel lui-même lui avait ordonné de le faire, elle sonna. L'envie pressante de simplement faire demi-tour et de se ruer comme si elle avait l'enfer aux trousses monta en elle, mais elle la refoula violemment et resta immobile. A l'intérieur de la maison, elle pouvait entendre les pas reconnaissables de Jack O'Neill approcher. Pendant un instant elle put l'entendre déverrouiller les verrous et puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Comme la lumière se déversait sur le seuil, Sam dut plisser les yeux pour leur permettre de s'adapter.

Elle put voir Jack se figer à la seconde où il posa ses yeux sur elle. Alors qu'elle s'accommodait à la lumière, elle remarqua combien sa main tenant la poignée de la porte était serrée. Le jeu de sa mâchoire était déterminé, et ses yeux sombres étaient impénétrables, aussi elle n'arriva même pas imaginer ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce temps, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, chacun fixant l'autre et essayant de déterminer ce qui se passerait ensuite. Se rendant compte qu'il ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle se força à lui sourire.

« Mon Colonel. » Elle fut stupéfaite que sa voix soit si calme, alors que ses genoux donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient se dérober à tout moment.

Il fit un petit signe de la tête, « Carter. »

Un autre silence gêné s'installa durant lequel ils restèrent tous les deux fixés sur place, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire. Après ce qui parut une éternité, Jack relâcha finalement sa prise de fer sur la porte. Sans un mot, il se retourna et redescendit le couloir, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour elle.

Un peu incertaine, Sam le suivit à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle fut frappée par la pagaille. Il y avait des cartons partout et cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Vous déménagez ? » demanda-t-elle, inutilement car c'était évident.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Jack et disparut dans la cuisine. « Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » vint la voix au loin, et elle l'entendit ouvrir le frigo.

« Non, merci, » répondit-elle alors qu'elle regardait le carton à moitié rempli sur la table. Il y avait 'chalet' écrit sur le côté. Elle était sur le point de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur quand elle le sentit, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, arriver derrière elle. Rapidement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils cessèrent de bouger. « Vous déménagez dans le Minnesota ? »

Jack hocha la tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Plus que jamais, elle remarqua que le geste était nerveux.

« Pour de bon ? » Sa voix était douce comme elle inclinait sa tête. L'idée qu'il quitte Colorado Springs était terrifiante.

« Je vends la maison. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses baskets. « Quand partez-vous ? »

« Les déménageurs arrivent pour emporter mes affaires dans… » Il y eut une pause lorsqu'il dut regarder sa montre. « Quatre heures. »

Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de hocher la tête, les émotions serraient si étroitement sa gorge qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Elle était plus que consciente de ses yeux posés sur elle alors que le silence s'étirait douloureusement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Carter ? » Si elle avait jamais su pourquoi, la raison s'était envolée à l'instant où il avait ouvert la porte.

« Je… » bredouilla-t-elle, forçant les mots à passer le nœud dans la gorge. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux pour découvrir qu'il la regardait avec curiosité. Ses yeux sombres brillaient et pendant une seconde, elle crut pouvoir voir au-delà des barrières. Mais aussi vite que l'instant était venu, il s'évanouit à nouveau et ils devinrent impénétrables. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle portait encore sa casquette. « Je suis venue pour vous remercier du cadeau. »

« Oh, » répondit-il et il regarda ses pieds, cherchant une réponse. « Je vous en prie. Ce n'était rien, vraiment. » Il essayait de paraître aussi indifférent que possible, mais Sam le connaissait trop bien pour voir par sa posture qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Non, ce n'est pas rien, » insista Sam et fit un pas vers lui. « Ca signifie beaucoup. » Sa voix était douce et Jack la regarda à nouveau. Elle eut le souffle presque coupé lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. L'expression dans les siens était si passionnée et en même temps remplie d'une telle douleur que cela la frappa comme un raz-de-marée. Sa première envie fut de le toucher, de caresser sa joue avec ses doigts et elle réussit à peine à se maîtriser. Elle se détourna rapidement pour empêcher la sensation de fourmillement au creux de son estomac de se propager.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient abattus et ses mains étaient, si possible, encore plus profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Elle fronça les sourcils à ce geste. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle laissa échapper la question. « Faire quoi ? »

« Garder vos mains dans vos poches quand vous êtes près de moi, » précisa-t-elle.

Jack inclina la tête et la regarda, perplexe. « Carter, c'est moi ! Vous savez que je ne peux pas rester calme une seconde ! »

Sam renifla et lui fit un grand sourire. « Oui, c'est ça ! Pour un homme qui ne peut pas rester calme, vous adorez la pêche. »

Il cligna des yeux et parut encore plus troublé, si c'était possible. « Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Que vous ne tripotez les objets que quand vous êtes nerveux, » expliqua-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion.

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, vous semblez nerveux chaque fois que vous êtes près de moi. » Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cette conversation venait. Elle savait encore moins où elle allait. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux près de moi ? » Elle plaida, car apparemment ceci était son but.

S'il ne respirait pas rapidement, elle serait forcée de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Avec soulagement, elle remarqua sa poitrine commencer à se soulever et à s'abaisser, même si c'était très irrégulier. « Je… » Le mot sortit en balbutiement et il tira ses mains de ses poches. « C'est juste que… » recommença-t-il et passa sa main sur son visage. « Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda-t-il un peu agacé, ne trouvant pas de réponse.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, mais soudain, cela sembla important. « Oui, ça l'est. » Elle le regarda d'un air implorant. « Est-ce que je vous mets si mal à l'aise que ça ? »

« Non ! » dit-il immédiatement et secoua la tête. Sa main se tendit vers elle, mais, juste à temps, elle retomba à ses côtés. « Non… » Il secoua la tête. « Pas mal à l'aise, je ne pense pas que je puisse… » Il ferma les yeux, secoua à nouveau la tête et recula de deux pas, finissant par se tenir debout contre le dossier du canapé.

« Que vous puissiez quoi ? » insista-t-elle.

Jack déglutit et laissa échapper un soupir audible. « Sam, s'il vous plait… »

Son cœur cessa de battre à l'utilisation de son prénom. Elle ne savait pas si c'était simplement le fait qu'il l'ait vraiment dit, ou la façon dont il l'avait dit. Il semblait fatigué et désespéré qu'elle cesse ses questions. Incapable de bouger ou de parler, elle le regarda simplement, remarquant les profondes rides sur son visage. Il paraissait plus vieux qu'elle ne se rappelait, éreinté et usé, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait fait cela.

Il la regarda à nouveau, ses yeux sombres remplis d'émotions agitées qu'elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'arriver à cataloguer. « Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? »

Elle aurait dû dire non et laisser tomber. Une partie d'elle savait que ce qu'il dirait pourrait tout changer entre eux. Mais elle hocha la tête, toujours incapable de retrouver sa voix.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-il et il se pinça les arrêtes du nez comme il rassemblait ses pensées. Quand il releva les yeux, il semblait plus maître de ses émotions. « Je… » Il gronda de frustration. « Vous ne me rendez pas mal à l'aise, c'est simplement que… je ne me fais pas confiance avec vous. »

Jamais dans sa vie n'avait-elle vu le Colonel aussi nerveux alors qu'il s'efforçait de prononcer ces mots. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui laissait voir ses sentiments et elle ne l'avait pas vraiment encouragé non plus. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oh, allez, Carter ! » répondit Jack. « Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide ! Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Je sais ce que vous ressentiez pour moi, » corrigea-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec incrédulité. « Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir ? Dieu, Sam… »

Elle secoua la tête et regarda droit dans ses yeux. « Comment pouvais-je savoir ? Vous ne cessiez d'exclure tout le monde, Jack. Vous ne cessiez de m'exclure. Comment puis-je savoir ce que vous ressentez pour moi quand vous ne me parlez même pas de ce que vous ressentez pour vous-même ? Vous ne vouliez même pas être seul avec moi plus de cinq minutes. » Elle avait la gorge serrée. « Comment pouvais-je savoir, Jack ? »

« Parce que c'est évident, Sam, » répondit Jack et le sentiment avec lequel il prononça ces mots les rendit vrais. « Je ne vous ai jamais caché ce que je ressentais. A l'Air Force, oui. Mais pas à vous. » Il fit un autre pas en avant, il y avait donc peu d'espace entre eux. Lorsqu'elle regarda dans ses yeux, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu manquer les profondes émotions qui étaient là, si près de la surface.

« Mais vous êtes partie. Vous avez choisi Rob, » souligna-t-il, la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée tellement visible.

« C'est faux ! » protesta-t-elle, mais elle ne blâma pas Jack pour l'expression d'incrédulité dans ses yeux. « Rob était… » Elle ferma les yeux comme elle réalisait ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Elle ne s'était même pas permise de songer à la vérité, même si au plus profond de son cœur, elle l'avait toujours sue. « Il était là pour moi, d'une façon dont vous ne pouviez pas. »

C'était vrai. Rob avait été là pour elle. Il avait été capable de la tenir sans répercussion, mais même si elle ne se l'était pas avouée, il avait été un substitut à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. « Je l'ai utilisé, » murmura-t-elle et fit à Jack un sourire triste. « Ce n'était pas honnête de ma part ; je savais depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin. » Leurs yeux se soudèrent une fois de plus et elle lui laissa voir ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin.

Sam se sentit mal lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur la bague à son doigt. Elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser Rob, mais d'une certaine façon, il semblait que cela avait toujours été inévitable. Une partie d'elle souhaitait pouvoir, au moins, l'aimer en retour, mais elle savait qu'il ne représenterait jamais ce que Jack représentait.

« Vous lui faites une faveur, » murmura Jack, ayant remarqué ce qu'elle regardait.

Elle hocha la tête, sachant que c'était la vérité. Rob méritait mieux que d'être marié à quelqu'un qui ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments de la même façon. Elle ôta la bague de diamant de son doigt et la posa sur la table. Même si elle se sentait mal pour ce qu'elle devait faire à Rob, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau Jack.

Il lui rendit le sourire et soudain elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour des siens. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot car leurs yeux disaient tout. Elle serra doucement sa main et ce fut tout l'encouragement dont il avait besoin pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il ôta avec douceur la casquette de sa tête et lissa ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle se lova dans son contact, savourant la sensation.

« Alors…, » dit-il un peu nerveux alors que son pouce traçait des cercles paresseusement dans sa paume.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, soulagée de voir que la tension n'était plus présente sur son visage et dans ses yeux. « Alors… » répondit-elle doucement.

Il roula des yeux à leur indécision et secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'éclater de rire alors qu'il ressemblait à un écolier sur le point d'avoir son premier baiser.

Il haussa les sourcils de confusion comme il se demandait à quoi elle riait. « Quoi ? »

Sam ricana. « Vous… »

« Quoi moi ? » Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts s'agiter comme elle le rendait nerveux.

« Vous êtes mignon, » laissa-t-elle échapper, recevant un regard furieux en réponse.

« Je ne suis pas… » Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa protestation car elle captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. D'abord, il ne répondit pas, trop surpris par ce qui arrivait enfin. Il se reprit rapidement, cependant, et elle le sentit mordiller ses lèvres avec douceur.

Sam gémit doucement lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant l'accès qu'elle accorda volontiers. Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle alors qu'il tirait son corps contre le sien. Elle se blottit volontiers contre lui et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Elle se rappela son goût d'il y a des années, un baiser passionné et affamé qu'elle lui avait volé une fois. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, plus profond et plus sentimental. Les émotions qui avaient été capturées derrière des murs solides et des champs de force avaient enfin la permission de s'exprimer librement. Des années d'aspiration, de désir et de besoin, furent enfin résolues en ce seul baiser. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute en elle à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, car personne ne l'avait jamais touchée avec autant d'émotion et de passion.

Alors que le besoin d'air les força finalement à se séparer, Sam posa son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne douta plus ce qui était écrit dans le cœur de l'autre. Sam savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose, ils avaient parlé d'une façon qu'aucun mot ne pourrait jamais communiquer.

Jack lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire chaleureux qu'elle n'avait que rêvé d'en être le bénéficiaire. Et maintenant que c'était enfin le cas, elle sentit un poids tomber de ses épaules alors qu'ils arrivaient une fois encore à un accord silencieux, un qu'aucun d'eux ne briserait jamais.

Fin

Here's a story  
Of lover's finding  
Union so deep  
There is no unwinding  
Tender threads exquisitely finding  
Two lives together  
One soul deep resounding

Love so strong whatever the weather  
Even apart our souls are together  
It's you and me, babe, forever and ever  
Even apart we're dreaming together

One, one

Suddenly all time and space  
Loses it's meaning when I see your face  
And I'm wrapped up in heaven's grace  
Feeling so safe in your sweet embrace

One, one, one, one ...

(Lamb - One)

* * *

_Note__ : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé…_


End file.
